1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seed planting devices and, more particularly, to automatic monitors for use therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known in the art, a seed planter typically contains a group of seed chutes, one for each row, which automatically dispense individual seeds from hoppers into furrows formed in the ground by the planter as it is moved across the field by a tractor. Modern seed planter monitors typically employ electronic counting devices which receive electrical pulse signals from seed sensors located in the seed dispensing chutes. The monitors usually display to the farmer the rate at which seeds are being planted.
The following patents disclose typical seed planter monitor devices found in the prior art:
______________________________________ Young 2,907,015 September 29, 1959 Gregory, Jr. 3,355,102 November 28, 1967 Gregory, Jr. 3,422,776 January 21, 1969 Ryder, et al 3,527,928 September 8, 1970 Schenkenberg 3,537,091 October 27, 1970 Fathauer, et al 3,723,989 March 27, 1973 Steffen 3,912,121 October 14, 1979 Fathauer 3,928,751 December 23, 1975 Steffen 3,974,377 August 10, 1976 Fathauer 4,009,799 March 1, 1977 Anson, et al 4,137,529 January 30, 1979 Fathauer 4,149,163 April 10, 1979 ______________________________________
The more sophisticated prior art seed planter monitors generally operate on the principle that the number of seeds planted in a predetermined single row is counted during a certain time period. The seed density is then computed and displayed during the planting operation. The seeds planted in each row are monitored individually according to a predetermined row sequence or a row selection by the farmer.
The inherent disadvantage of this approach is that any one row can be totally or partially inoperative for some period of time before the monitor detects the row condition.